Emilia and Her Lost Boys
by Jezzy88
Summary: To be with the one you loved would you change your world? To protect them and care for them? Well that's just what Emilia does when her brother is offered to be taken to Neverland she goes with him to protect him but gets much more than she bargained for when she gets to know the infamous Peter Pan. (Rated M for later chapters just in case)
1. Family ties

Rain beat down on the window pane loudly and obnoxiously as a loud thunder blasted in the distance. I huffed slamming down my pencil knowing I wouldn't get any work done for the rest of the night turning I walked away from the desk, around the boxes I had yet to unpack from our move and settled down on my bed pressing the on button to my laptop I pulled up my waist length black hair into a messy bun. The light of the computer illuminated my pale features dotted with freckles and made my blue eyes contrast greatly against the screens reflection of me. I quickly started logging onto my favorite sites one after the other until I finally pulled up youtube and started up my favorite playlist starting with 500 miles by the Proclaimers.

Jumping off my bed I started dancing around as I started putting things away. I sang along to the music as I set up my closet organizing all the clothes. All of a sudden I heard a bang from downstairs and I rushed to the computer turning off the noise and going deadly silent. Heavy footsteps hit the stairs as I help my breath waiting for the worse when I heard another door slam at the end of the hallways I released the air and fell down onto my bed. I laid there for several minutes just staring the ceiling as I let my heart slow down finally I pulled myself up turned off my computer and put it away. Going to my closet I pulled a pair of black shorts and a white tank top out and pulled them on throwing my clothes across the room into a pile of laundry. Sitting down on my bed I grabbed a picture of me and my parent's sitting next to each other with large smiles on our faces my father's cheek pressed to mine while my Mothers stared at both of us lovingly.

"I miss you two" I whispered "I don't like it here Uncle Will is nice but he comes home late and I am left with Aunt Margaret the rest of the time she doesn't like me I don't like it here" Sighing I put the picture back on the nightstand and laid on the bed after turning out the lights. Silently I fell into a deep slumber wrapped in blankets and surrounded by pillows.

_We were driving down the road one dark night heading home from dinner. My parents were in the front seat smiling at each other my mother occasionally would laugh at one of my dad's dumb jokes and I would be shaking my head as if they were crazy all the while I would be attempting to hide my smile._

_All of a sudden bright lights shone into the car and we were rolling sideways…_

I jolted up in a sweat looking around my room realizing day light was shining thru the window. Looking at my alarm I say the flashing numbers saying 6:19 I sighed throwing off my blankets and getting dressed. I pulled a white tank top and some blue jeans from my closet and threw on some black flats I took my hair down pulling the hair tie onto my wrist. Venturing out of my room I silently closed my door and made my way to the stairs I began tip toeing down when loud creak went through the house I froze hand gripping the railing when I heard a door slamming open and stomping feet slam down the hallway.

"EMILIA ELIZABETH TURNER HOW DARE YOU MAKE THIS MUCH RACKET THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING THIS ISN'T A CRAZY AMERICAN HOUSE WHEN YOU CAN CAUSE A RUCKUS AT ALL HOURS OF THE DAY WE ARE CIVILIZED HERE IN LONDON DO YOU UNDERSTAND YOUNG LADY"

I bowed my head refusing to meet her eyes "Yes Aunt Margaret" I said almost under my breath.

"Excuse me? I caaaant hear you! Don't be mumbling in my house hold Emilia I won't stand for it" She proclaimed to me her hands on her hips looking down at me from the top of the stairs.

I looked up at my Aunt her greying hair in a tumble on her head a long shirt made to be a night dress hung around her large frame. Her face held a constant sneer as she looked down on me as if I was the bane of her existence.

"I'm Sorry Aunt Margaret I didn't mean to wake you I will try to behave better in the future" I said loudly just before I turned my eyes away to stare at my shoes again.

"Good now go do something with your life you are fifteen now go do something get a job and get out of my house for the day and stop being so damn lazy."

Once again I agreed with her as she continued to rant trying to make me leave and get out to do something with my life and to all together grow up. I stood there for five minutes listening to her berate me before she huffed as if I hadn't listened to a word she said. She gave me a disgusting look before stomping back to her room and going to bed.

Turning I ran the rest of the way down the stairs grabbed my black back pack hanging by the door and ran outside towards the beach twelve blocks away while eating an apple I pulled from my bag. After taking my time to enjoy the now sunny day I hit the beach and spent the day going from shop to shop asking for applications and jobs of any sort but was denied all around and all day. Finally around twelve I stopped at a pizza parlor and bought a single slice of pizza and headed to the beach sitting in the sand watching the waves splash against the short and recede.

"Emmy! Emmy" I heard the scream from behind me to see my eight year old Brother Danny running towards me with Uncle Will in toe. "What are you doing here Emmy?" He asked as he plopped down next to me.

"Oh just having fun" I said as I fluffed his hair smiling down at him. Uncle Will came over standing next to Danny.

"We thought you'd be down here so I thought I would drop him off with you so he didn't have to be cooped up in the house the rest of his day would that be alright with you Emilia" He asked with a loving smile on his face.

"Of course Uncle Will I love having him around" I said as I wrapped my arm around Danny's shoulders as if to prove my love for him. Danny smiled up to me grabbing on to my arm while giggling.

"Well then I'm off to work you two have fun don't stay out to late," Uncle Will said as he walked off.

"So Danny," I said looking down at him "What should we do today?"

"SWIM" He said jumping up "Let's have a lot of fun" he threw his hands in the air his eyes full of excitement as he awaited my answer.

I smiled up at him nodding "That sounds like a fantastic idea lets go" I threw my plate in the trash and place my flats and backpack in the sand. I rolled up my jeans to my knees and chased Danny to the water.

We spent the remainder of the day splashing each other chasing each other and having fun. When the sun started to set we began to trudge back to the house once inside we went our separate ways me to the shower him to the kitchen for something to eat. By the time I started to crawl into bed my alarm read 10:36. I slowly drifted off to sleep only to feel something shaking my arm.

"Emmmy…" I ignored the noise turning over "EMMMMY" I heard the plea in the voice realizing that it was Danny I bolted up looking at him.

"Danny whats wrong are you okay?" I asked grabbing his face in my hands to find out was wrong only to feel tears hit my hand.

"I had a nightmare can I-I pl-please stay with you" he stammered out looking ashamed.

"Of course Danny" I said as I held my blankets up for him. He climbed on the bed and curled next to me as I wrapped the two of us with the blanket. His head tucked under my chin and his hands fisted into my shirt.

"Emmy?"

"Yes, Danny" I whispered.

"Will you sing me a song?" He said pulling slightly away and looking into my eyes.

"Of course my darling" I said to him with a smile on my face. I closed my eyes and began to sing

_One I love, two she loves_

_Three she's true to me_

_All of my friends fell out with me_

_Because I kept your company_

_But let them say whatever they will_

_I love my love with a free good will_

_One I love, two she loves_

_And three she's true to me_

_They tell me he's poor, they tell me he's young_

_I tell them all to hold their tongue_

_If they could part the sand from the sea_

_They never could part my love from me_

_One I love, two she loves_

_Three she's true to me_

_When I'm awake, I find no rest_

_Until his head lies on my breast_

_When I'm asleep I'm dreaming of_

_My own, my dear, my one true love_

_One I love, two she loves_

_Three she's true to me_

_When the fire to ice will run_

_And when the tide no longer turns_

_And when the rocks melt with the sun_

_My love for you will have just begun_

_One I love, two she loves_

_Three she's true to me_

_One I love, two she loves_

_And three she's true to me_

By the time I finished I could feel his even breathing and knew he was asleep keeping my eyes clothes I whispered "Please, please something change for the better soon don't keep life this terrible" slowly I drifted to sleep now know that change was coming sooner than I thought.

**This is my first attempt at a story published on Fanfiction please tell me if you like it and where I could improve and over all if I should continue writing this! Thanks ~Jezzy**


	2. Learning How to Fly

My eyes fluttered at the sound of my brother's hushed voice "What's it like there?"

"An adventure every day, Pirates, treasure, mermaids, and never growing up!" came a second voice one I did not recognize. I slowly opened my eyes to see the back of a shirtless boy whose hands rested on his hips and his hair fell into a messy mop of curls. In front of him stood Danny eyes wide with excitement shaking with joy.

Danny looked over at me seeing my eyes wide with shock "Emmy! You're awake!" At this the boy turned around shock evident on his face which quickly turned to disdain as he looked away from me. "Look Emmy its Peter Pan he's going to take us to Neverland where we will never have to grow up we can stay young and happy forever!"

I couldn't look away from the boy as I slowly processed what my little brother was saying not wanting to believe that it was true "You're... You're Peter Pan?" I asked slowly, "That can't be true… No! It's not. Peter Pan is just a story and that's all. Who are you and how did you get into my room" at this I was throwing the covers off of me and climbing out of bed to stand in front of this strange boy with bright green eyes and light freckles covering his face.

"Well of course I'm Peter Pan who else would I be?!" he stated finally looking at me in the form of a glare. I stood there unable to say anything staring from the boy called Peter and my little brother as if some sort of explanation could come from the air between the two of them.

Finally I found my voice and said "Prove it I-I don't believe you" He looked at me as if irritated by the question and began floating several feet from the floor staring me dead in the eyes before settling back down only to look at Danny with much kinder eyes and a smile. My mouth flung open and I fell back onto the bed my legs unable to support me anymore

"Aren't you excited he's going to take us away to Neverland Emmy!" Danny said grabbing my arm oblivious to the hatred being sent my way.

"She can't come," Peter said in a 'that's final' voice while dropping his arms.

"What? Why!?" all of Danny's previous excitement dropped from his face as he looked up to the older boy.

"Because girls can't have adventures like boys can, they don't like them and they get bored of them way to quickly." Peter said glaring at me once more before turning his head like an upset child.

"But-But I can't leave without her she's my big sister" I stood there with an open mouth unable to say anything still processing that not only was Peter Pan in my room and real but that he was taking my brother away.

I slowly started to speak looking at neither of the boys and instead at the floor "If my brother goes I go to. He's all I have left and I won't lose him also," I looked up to Peter determination written on my face. "I don't know what I have to do but I won't leave him nor do I want him to taken from me he's my little brother and I will protect him."

"I want to go really bad but I want Emmy to be there to I won't leave her behind" Danny said firmly but his voice began to break as the start of tears began to form under his eyes, he crossed his arms and came over to stand by me.

Peter stared at me his nose scrunched up trying to decide on what to do before he huffed shoulders drooping forward slightly, "Fine but you aren't allowed to live with us you have to find somewhere else to go on the island," he said pointing at me "and even if you want to leave Neverland you can't make him go with you"

I smiled the tension leaving my body and releasing the breath I didn't realize I was holding. Nodding I said "Fine now how do we get to Neverland" at that an orb of light flew past my face and landed on Peters shoulder. The light slowly took figure to a very small girl in a tight mini dress large clear wings blonde hair pulled tightly into a bun and a look of bewilderment pointed at me. She leaned towards Peter's ear and started whispering something to which he nodded.

"Are you Tinker Bell" I said as I began remembering all the movies and stories I saw and read of Peter Pan. The small fairy looked over at me and smiled nodding her head, her bare feet left Peters shoulder and flew above me circling my head faster and faster until an explosion of shining dust fell over me and onto my shoulders and chest she then proceeded to do the same to my brother. Danny immediately began to float laughing all the while and started to soar around the room I watched him in amazement as he began to do flips and spins. I felt a tap on my hand to look down and see Tinker bell smiling up at me. "What" I said tilting my head in confusion she pointed to the bed to show it far below me I then looked up to see my head mere inches from the ceiling "What!?" I shouted before covering my mouth and smiling widely. "How… This is amazing" I said wide eyed looking at the little fairy who stood on my knees proud of her work.

"Come on Danny adventure awaits us a whole world of it are you going to come with me?" Peter Pan asked as he stretched his hand out waiting for the boys answer a smile stretching his face.

"Of course!" Danny yelled excitedly grabbing it and heading for the window.

All of a sudden from down the hall I heard a loud bang as if feet were hitting the ground and new my Aunt had just woken up.

"Hurry" I whispered my eyes in panic as I began to fly around the room grabbing basic necessities and throwing them into a backpack then quickly flying to the window sill "I hear Aunt Margaret"

Danny's eyes widened in panic as he flew out the window "Who is Aunt Margaret?" Peter asked leaning into a sitting position while floating in the air and looking very confused as he listened to the footsteps now slamming down the hall.

"Our Aunt, our very mean Aunt, we need to go if she catches us we won't be going anywhere any of us" Danny said looking terrified as he floated outside of the window trying to draw the shirtless boy to him.

Peter didn't look worried at all in fact he had a smile on his face as if he wanted to see who Aunt Margaret was and what she could do. I began to think of all the things Pan hated when something finally came to mind "Peter if she finds you and catches you she's going to make you stay here…" I paused looking at the door as the stomps sounded as if they were seconds away "She'll make you grow up" I whispered loudly my eyes wide in anticipation hoping that, that was enough to convince him to go.

His head whipped towards me all traces of a smile gone as he zoomed past me followed by Tinker bell. I glanced one last time backwards then flew up and out of the window grabbing Danny on the way just as the door slammed open. Even as I began flying higher and higher into the night sky I could still here her gasp as she found the empty room. A smile spread across my face as Danny and I followed the strange boy up into the night sky not knowing what this new world would have in store for any of us.


	3. Welcome to the Island

Flying behind the two boys I watched them zooming in between and over buildings between arches and down alley ways before they headed up into the sky. All the while Danny kept a large smile on his face as he flew around Peter both of the boys laughed continuously. Yet even with their laughter I kept a grim expression as I followed them higher and higher towards the stars. I couldn't help being afraid where were we going, _'will Danny be taken from me, what if this Peter Pan is like his story book and is actually going to murder us once we get to old or is he like the Disney movies all kind and jolly'_. I looked at the back of Peter's head and bit my lip thinking _'Well he definitely isn't jolly or kind'_ I looked over at Danny _'at least not to me that is'_.

"So where do we go from here?" I focused my eyes on Danny as I realized that I had been in my own little world and wasn't paying attention "Wait!" he shouted the smile never leaving his face "Let me guess 'Second Star to the right and straight on till morning'"

"That's right and you won't believe the island it's amazing," Peter shouted flipping in midair "all the lost boys are gonna love you! We'll go on an adventure as soon as you meet them, but first grab on" Peter said stretching his leg towards Danny.

Without thinking Danny immediately grabbed on and reached for me know I would be left behind if I didn't take it I snatched it just before Peter began to hurtle towards the star. Squeezing my eyes in fear I tightened my grip on Danny and pulled myself closer to him all I could hear for the longest time was air rushing past me and the boys laughing all of a sudden I could feel heat and see light through my eyelids slowly opening them I looked down on a magnificent island full of trees and more colors than I had ever seen in my life.

Small islands scattered around this one but no other big one could be seen for miles around it. The water was a crystal blue, clear enough to see fish and coral even from all the way into the clouds. The animals chirped and sang loudly and the entire forest seemed alive with creatures it was absolutely astounding. Slowly letting go of my brothers hand Peter began to lead us over the forest.

"Where are we going?" Danny asked his eyes never lingering in one spot for too long.

"Where gonna drop off your sister and then go to the then we'll go to our secret hideout Hangman's Tree" Peter said flying backwards his fists resting on his hips and a smile smeared across his face as he stared at Danny.

"Well where is Emmy going?" Danny looked at peter with confused eyes then back at me before looking at Peter once more.

"I'm gonna drop her off with the Indians they'll do something with her I'm sure."

"The Indians…" He paused for a second bringing his hand to his chin as if thinking of a very hard math question "Oh! They are very nice aren't they?!" Danny finally shouted.

"Yeah I suppose so they're alright at least" Peter turned around and started dropping into the forest.

"Peter," I shouted he simply ignored me but I knew he could hear me so I continued talking "I will be able to see my brother right?" Peter glared back at me but otherwise didn't say a word huffing I knew there was nothing else but for me to follow them down.

We landed on the outskirts of the village in what seemed to be the middle of the island. As soon as we landed all the people who were dressed in old Indian garb stopped in silence and stared at us until Peter walked forward past three or four teepee huts until he stood in front of an old man with a long feathered head dress and red face paint painted on his cheeks.

"This girl will stay with you" Peter stated coldly.

"Why should we take her" the man said in a heavy accent.

"Fine I'll drop her off at mermaid's lagoon" Peter said as he began to float once again.

"No" the man said stopping the boy from flying away "We take her, but why did you bring her to Never Land"

"Because Danny wouldn't come without her" Peter said pointing to Danny and giving me a cold glare he then looked at Danny with a smile all coldness gone from him. "Come on Danny do you want to see Hangman's Tree now?"

Danny looked at me then to Peter unsure of what to do I leaned down to him pulling him into a hug "Don't worry little bro I'll see you soon and when I come to see you, you'll have to tell me of all the adventures you have had okay?"

He looked up to me smiling wrapping his arms around me in a tight embrace before kissing me on the cheek "I love you Emmy I'll see you soon" I watched him jump into the air after an impatient Peter and fly to the tree line.

"I love you to Danny please be safe" I called after him as I watched him wave one last time before disappearing from view. Sighing I was sad to see my brother leave but glad to be free of the glaring boy. Slowly I turned around to see glaring eyes turned towards me and this time it wasn't just one set.

**Sorry Sorry Sorry I know I shouldn't have waited this long to post this chapter I've been busy with college and work that I haven't had time to post or write anything. **

**april7000222 Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**And Alice Summers thank you so much for following! **

**I will try and update much more often and again I am sorry! ~Jezzy**


End file.
